The present invention relates broadly to a laser weapon system, and in particular to a laser weapon fire control apparatus.
The damage mechanism of a laser weapon differs significantly from that of conventional guns and missiles. While bullets have finite flight times to their targets and cause damage instantaneously, laser energy propagates instantaneously to its target but requires a substantial amount of time to inflict damage. This operational difference requires that the fire control apparatus which controls a laser weapon utilize the distinctive characteristics of the laser weapon. The control apparatus must consider the weapon dwell time for each target, which is an aspect of laser fire control systems that has been previously ignored. In addition, the laser fire control system will have to consider the laser weapon slew times and fuel limits, and must be capable of adapting in real time to multiple missile threat scenarios which evolve rapidly in fractions of seconds. These constraints are considerably more stringent than those which may occur during a conventional fire control problem.
In the prior art, there have not been any systems for a laser weapon fire control apparatus or process which have been implemented in real time. Although various techniques and approaches have been utilized, they generally suffer from two or more of the following deficiencies:
(1) It has not been implemented and tested in a real time system. PA0 (2) It does not find a firing strategy which maximizes survivability and is globally optimal with respect to a realistic model of the engagement scenario. PA0 (3) It cannot output firing strategies which are always feasible, even if they are non-optimal. PA0 (4) It cannot revise firing strategies at a frequency which is high enough to allow the weapon system to adequately respond to a rapidly evolving threat scenario. PA0 (5) It does not present the operator of the weapon system with a firing strategy which estimates future weapon activity for a substantial portion of the (if not the entire) engagement. PA0 (6) It does not adequately consider weapon fuel limits and slewing times.
The present invention which provides a solution to the problems that exist in the prior art is the first laser weapon fire control apparatus that enhances ownship/escort survivability and is implemented in real time. It successfully copes with all of the various constraints mentioned above, and maximizes the joint probability of survival for the system being defended. The maximization is with respect to a realistic and dynamic model of the engagement scenario.